Stefan's Diary
by Posessed-by-the-music
Summary: What would've happened if Elena had never seen Katherine's photo? Set post-The Turning Point. ch 7 is "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something..red?"
1. Acceptance

Elena lay in Stefan's bed in his room at the boarding house, warm and on a high after just making love with him for the first time. He had gone to get her a glass of water from the kitchen, so Elena made the most of his absence to admire his room; this was the first time she had been in it.

She sat up, tossed back the sheets and got out of bed, picking up Stefan's shirt from the floor and sniffed it, inhaling his sweet and amazing scent, she didn't know if it was his cologne or his natural aroma, but what she did know was that no one could possibly smell as good as Stefan. She put on his dark green button down shirt and while still on a high, she waltzed around his room, taking in all of Stefan's possessions. She wanted to remember everything from their time together, because nothing was certain when your true love was a vampire, she didn't know how long they had together.

Elena walked over to Stefan's desk and smelled the roses he had in a vase there, he had picked them for her, probably from a neighbour's yard, and she laughed to herself at the possibility of Stefan stealing flowers for her. She sat down on the chair at his desk and opened the draw, there she saw a small leather bound book and took it out. She held it up to her nose, inhaling the leathery smell, reminding her of horses and her child hood riding lessons. She untied the elastic binding and opened the cover, gasping at what she saw on the first page.

This was Stefan's diary, his journal that he wrote in every single day and treasured as much as she did her own. The italics on the title page were faded and slightly smudged but easy to read if she held the diary at an angle. It read—

_My dearest Stefan,_

_This was my journal where I wrote all my hopes and dreams, and now it is yours to write your hopes and dreams. Treasure it with all of your heart and soul, just like I will always treasure my boys Damon and Stefan._

_With all my love,_

_Your Mother_

Elena was just about to turn to the next page when Stefan's voice behind her startled her.

"I see you found my journal" his tone was not angry. Elena stood up and faced him, he was half naked and holding her glass of water in his hand.

"I… um, yeah, sorry" she stuttered as she quickly retied the elastic binding and placed the diary back in the desk draw where she had found it.

"No it's ok, I don't mind" he told her, coming to stand behind her. As quick as a flash his hand reopened the draw and took out the journal again.

"Its private Stefan, i… I didn't mean to, I just…" he stopped her nervous babbling by placing a finger on her lips and handed her the water. He signalled her to come and sit next to him on his bed and he finished her words for her.

"You just wanted to know more about me, that's ok" he told her as he handed her his diary.

Elana looked at him, he nodded reasurring her, and she reluctantly opened the elastic binding and opened the journal, skipping the title page. she started reading Stefan's first entry while she sipped on her water.

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw her today, those beautiful sparkling brown eyes and that glistening chocolate brown hair just made me melt inside. _

_I overheard people talking about her, her name is Elena Gilbert and I knew I had to know her. I didn't see her face at first, just felt her energy and heard her voice above the noise in the hallway; I knew something was different about her._

After reading the entry Elena looked up at Stefan in surprise, his words were almost similar to her words. She sucked in a breath of air as she realised what this meant; he had been thinking the exact same thing she had been thinking at the time that they first gazed upon each other, like they could read each other's minds. She was about to speak when Stefan's kiss stopped her. His lips were cool to the touch but warmed up the more as she kissed him, like she gave him heat and it dispersed through his veins. Stefan took his diary from Elena and threw it on the floor then reached for the buttons of his shirt on her and tore it open as they lay down in a passionate embrace.


	2. The Other Brother

Elena walked into school the next day glowing with happiness. She couldn't wait to see Stefan again, to kiss him, to feel his warm and strong arms around her, but she had to wait until second period, History, to see him, and the next fifty minutes were going to kill her.

As she walked to her locker she daydreamed about making out with Stefan behind the gym block, having sex in the gym closet on the mats with Stefan… she shrugged off the raunchy thought and caught a glimpse of someone standing at her locker. She skipped towards them, thinking it would be Stefan waiting for her, but soon realised that it was Damon, she stopped dead.

"Hello Elena, you look happy this morning, is it because of what happened last night? The quote "most amazing experience I have ever had, Stefan is so gentle and caring, yet while we were making love he was so strong and almost animal like, it scared me yet thrilled me at the same time"

Elena's heart stopped and she felt sick to the pit of her stomach as she realised that these were her words, the very ones she had written in her diary early this morning.

"where did you… where's my diary Damon?!" she yelled at him as she frantically searched her bag for the diary.

"Here" he told her, waving her lime green journal in front of her. Elena grabbed for it but Damon would not let go, he yanked the diary with Elena still holding onto it, towards him, pulling Elena closer to him.

"What do you want Damon?" Elena was scared, but not threatened by Damon, and she felt stupid asking that, because she knew exactly what he wanted.

"Oh you know what I want Elena, one word" he told her with seducing eyes, but they were not seducing for Elena, because she wore a locket filled with the herb Vervain given to her by Stefan, a herb that made her immune to a vampire's influencial gaze.

"Well sorry, you can't have me, I love Stefan and you can't change that"

"We will see about that" he told her, and then everything went black.


	3. Damon's Game

Elena woke up, it was dark and she realised she was outside on the cold damp ground. She could hear the scuffling of forest animals nearby. She tried to sit up but there was a sharp pain in her neck and her head was throbbing terribly. The temperature had dropped an awful lot, winter was coming and she had to try and get home before people started to worry about where she might be.

She tried to get to her feet but she felt weak and clammy, like there was no blood in her head. She put her hand on the area of her neck where it hurt and felt the warmth and wetness of blood, she looked at her hand and she was right, she was bleeding a lot.

Back at the boarding house Stefan kept trying to call Elena's cell phone but was getting her voice mail, he was getting really frustrated, and was just about to throw everything from his desk onto the floor when he felt a presence at the window, he turned to look, and suddenly Damon was there.

"Damon where's Elena?"

"I don't know Brother, shouldn't she be with you?"

"She didn't turn up to history class, which she doesn't miss, something's wrong"

"Well maybe she just got sick and doesn't want you to worry"

"No she would tell me"

Damon shrugged and walked towards the door

"I don't know, that's women for you" then Stefan's angry voice stopped him

"Caroline and Bonnie saw you talking to her before school in the hallway and then she left with you, where did you take her?!" his hand was at Damon's throat suddenly.

"Geez Stefan chillax, I didn't do anything to your precious Elena"

"Then why can't you give me some answers!"

Damon sighed and then spoke casually

"she wasn't feeling well so I took her home"

Stefan thought about that but didnt buy it.

"I don't believe you, now tell me the truth!"

"That is the truth my Brother, she's at home in bed right now, why don't you go and see"

_Ten minutes earlier_

Elena struggled over the uneven ground, weak and tired, holding her sweater sleeve to the wound on her neck. She was freezing and wet and she just wanted to curl up on the ground and go to sleep, but she knew she had to keep going. She reached into her pocket for her cell but it was nowhere to be found, then suddenly Damon was in front of her

"Looking for this?" he waved her cell in front of her face

"What did you do to me Damon, did you bite me?" Then the sudden realisation hit her, the locket filled with Vervain that Stefan gave her was missing from her neck.

"My necklace!"

"You mean this?" he held up the necklace in the other hand, Elena tried to grab for it.

"I'm sorry, you can't have it anymore"

"That's my necklace Damon, can I have it back please? Stefan gave it to me"

"I know and you wont be needing it anymore, because honestly, soon you will thank me, because this will make you sick, like Kryptonite to Superman"

Elena's head was throbbing worse now and she was feeling dizzy.

"Damon please I don't wanna play this game anymore, I just wanna go home"

Damon sighed and gave up

"Ok fine, but you need to feed soon ok"

"Whatever, just take me home"

"Your wish is my command" Damon caught Elena in his arms just before she was about to pass out and carried her home.


	4. The End

Stefan jumped up onto the roof of Elena's house and went to her window, yes, he rejoiced quietly to himself, it was open. He peaked inside, and sure enough she was there, in bed, asleep, with a bandage on her neck.

A sudden horror hit Stefan as he realised what Damon had done to her; he had bitten her, and just the night before, while they were making love, he had let her drink from him. So she had ingested vampire blood, and had been bitten and almost drained by a vampire and left to die, that only meant one thing and Stefan didn't want that for Elena.

Elena stirred and Stefan froze just inside the window, then she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Stefan" she said weakly, she still looked pale. Stefan walked over and sat beside her in her bed, she moved over slightly for him.

"I'm here now" he told her, "can you remember what happened?"

"Not really, Damon took my necklace, the one filled with Vervain that you gave me, so he must have used his powers on me" Elena told him, Stefan tensed

'I'm going to kill him" he said through clenched teeth

"No, don't kill him"

"Why? Are you protecting him?"

"No, I just don't want you to be a murderer"

Stefan unclenched his fists and laid down next to her.

Elena snuggled up to him and for a moment she made him forget what Damon had done to her, but only for a millisecond.

"Do you know what's going to happen to you now?"

"No…Stefan you're scaring me, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I wish there was an easier explanation, because I don't want this for you"

"Don't want what for me, Stefan?"

He sighed and told her, he couldn't keep anything from her any longer.

"You are going to become a vampire, Elena, I'm so sorry, I am seriously going to kill Damon for this"

Then Elena reacted in a way that was unexpected to Stefan.

"This is not a curse Stefan" she told him, taking his hand in hers and stroking the side of his face with her other hand, "you should be happy"

"Why should I be happy when in a few days you are going to become a blood- sucking monster?"

"And you're afraid you're not going to love me anymore?"

Stefan turned his face and looked away.

"Then what are you unhappy about?"

"The fact that your life is going to end, you're going to miss out on so much now because you have to worry about not trying to kill all of your peers"

Then Elena made another unexpected gesture; she kissed him.

"My life isn't going to end Stefan; a new one is going to begin, with you"

Stefan was speechless, but Elena kept talking.

"I trust you to help me be the best vampire I can be, and I know I will be the best, with you as my teacher"

Stefan was about to speak when Elena's finger on his lips stopped him.

"We should get married"

**NOTE: hey guys, hope you have enjoyed the story so far. This was originally only going to be a one-shot but you all demanded more, so please forgive me if it takes a while for more chapters to come, you all read faster than i can write and come up with more story. This chapter will be the last one maybe for this year, when more comes to me i will write. But this is it for now. enjoy. Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


	5. A New Beginning

Chapter Five- A New Beginning

"Get married? Elena you haven't even finished high school, and besides, why will marriage benefit us in this situation?" Stefan asked as he paced Elena's room

"It wont really make a difference, I just want to. And why not make this, _us_, official" she told him, walking towards him and placing a finger on his chest when she said the word 'us'.

Totally mesmerised by Elena and her heightened beauty, caused by the change from human to vampire; her chocolate brown hair was glossier, Stefan froze and then gave into her, kissing her passionately. A few minutes later they loosened their embrace, leaving each other breathless, and had caused Stefan to come to a conclusion.

"Alright, we _will_ get married, but normally, with all your family and friends attending, so that no one suspects a thing about your change"

"But Stefan, I thought you said new vampires are dangerous, if that's the case, I don't want any of my friends or Jeremy or Jenna harmed"

"I know, but I also know that you wouldn't want to elope and leave everyone behind, never to see them again" Elena reluctantly shook her head

"We don't have much time, I'm going to help you ignore your desire for human blood, by having a supply of animal blood available at all times, in the form of a popper, so you can carry a few in your handbag when you're out" Stefan produced a satchel of a dark red substance she assumed was animal blood. Elena took it and squished the liquid between her fingers, kind of grossed out by the idea of consuming it.

"This is fox blood, it tastes better than rabbit or bird blood because they're carnivores, but this particular popper contains a cocktail, I added one drop of human blood, because you need human blood at first to complete the change and make u strong, and also for taste"

"Human blood? Who's blood?" Elena asked in horror

"Bonnie's, don't worry, she offered"

"Offered? Why…" Elena suddenly figured it out "she knows" she gasped

"Yeah but don't worry, she wont tell anyone, and she wont judge or blame"

Elena just stared at Stefan.

"I know, I trust Bonnie, she's my sister unofficially" she told him, and she opened the popper, closed her eyes, and drank.

***

Later that night Stefan took Elena to the boarding house, and as soon as she was asleep, Stefan opened up his laptop and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Elena has changed, a change I didn't particularly want for her, but on the bright side it means I don't have to try to be careful anymore, she will actually be stronger than me, a fact which Damon will be strongly amused by._

_She's taken to the change well, I'm watching her sleep, and all is looking good. The Fox popper cocktail worked better than I expected, who knew you could complete a vampiric change on just one drop of human blood, although the side effects to drinking this cocktail is that you can become addicted, and due to my way of life, finding a willing blood donor is hard to come by. I cant ask bonnie all the time, although, I could ask her to donate a few litres… No! What am I thinking? From now on, Elena will only drink straight animal blood._

_That's all I will write for now, I'm going to sign off and join Elena in bed... and keep it strictly PG I assure you._

_Goodnight for now,_

_Stefan_


	6. Feeding the Habit

A few weeks after Elena's change she had, much to Stefan's horror, become addicted to the fox/human blood cocktail and Stefan had almost run out of options for blood donors, until one day Damon just blurted it out while the brothers were helping each other with their tuxedos for Stefan and Elena's wedding at the local men's outfitters.

"why don't you just go volunteer at the blood bank, or get Elena to, and with your vamp powers you can influence to your heart's content"

"that's actually a good idea Damon, for once your idea is not worthless"

"why thank you" he grinned, glad for the sudden ego boost. "Have you taught Elena how to influence others yet?"

"No that's on my 'to do' list" Stefan told him, adjusting Damon's tie, Damon moaned.

"What's wrong Damon? Don't you like the tie? I can get you a clip-on" Stefan asked, actually pleased that Damon had agreed to come with him for a fitting.

"No thank you. Does this have to be a full town affair? Cant you just elope?"

"I'm doing this for Elena, she doesn't want to leave everyone behind"

"But she's a vampire now, and you know the consequences of keeping your loved ones close, little brother" Damon turned around to face Stefan and adjusted his tie

"I know, but it's manageable"

After getting fitted for his tux, Stefan went over to the blood bank and filled in a volunteer application, and took a few litres of blood while he was at it, all without using his vampire influence, he just used his vampire speed and quickly put some in his bag. He then took the blood to Elena's house; she wasn't there today because she was having her wedding dress fitting with Caroline, Bonnie and Jenna, so he just put them in her bedside drawer in her room and waited.

It wasn't long before Elena came home. She came into her room to find her husband to be sitting there on her bed.

"Hey what are you doing here? You know its bad luck to see each other before the wedding don't you?" she told him, climbing into his arms, kissing him.

"I know, but technically it's not before the wedding, it's before the bachelor and bachelorette parties" he replied, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Yeah" she sighed, she wasn't really a party person so she wasn't feeling very enthusiastic about her bachelorette party.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, kissing her forehead, then her nose

"I hope they don't torture us too much tonight, like say, with half naked strippers"

"I don't mind half naked strippers" he joked with a small smirk, Elena playfully hit him, and with her now being a vampire too, she could cause him a bit of pain.

"Hey!" she complained, Stefan broke into laughter and fell back on the bed.

"I'm joking, I only like one woman half naked… or fully naked" he added with another smirk, Elena hit him again.

"Save it, no need to get all R Rated _before_ our honeymoon" she told him with a kiss, lying on his chest.

"Ok fine I'll behave, but only for 24 hours" he told her, Elena rolled her eyes.

"Anyway I cant stay away from you, I'm addicted to you" he told her

"But my blood doesn't even smell as good anymore"

"There's still a hint of human blood inside of you" he kissed her neck, making her moan a little.

"Oh that's good, coz I guess I'm addicted to you too" it was then that she smelt the blood.

"What is that? Is there human blood in this room?"

"Yeah, I brought u a early wedding gift"

"There better not be a corpse in my room Stefan Salvatore!"

"Hey I didn't kill anyone, if I were Damon then yes there would be a corpse in your room. It's in your draw" she looked at him weirdly and got up and opened her bedside table draw to find five satchels of human blood from the blood bank, all of which were different blood types. She looked at him in question.

"Now don't drink them straight up, I need to make some cocktails, that stash should last us a while" he told her.

"Then you should take them and hide them somewhere so I won't be tempted"

"Ok sorry, I'll take them home, Damon doesn't like his meal this way so he wont touch them" he picked up the blood bags.

"Oh speaking of Damon, how'd he go with the tux fitting?"

"Complained like a little girl"


	7. Something old, something new

Wedding day had finally arrived. Two days after the Salvatore brothers shared a tux fitting, they were now dressing for the real occasion; Stefan and Elena's wedding. Damon adjusted Stefan's bow tie.

"nervous?"

"No"

"Liar, I can sense your tension. Do you have cold feet?"

"No, they're very warm, and I am not tense, maybe a little anxious" Stefan admitted, he tried to peek through the crack in the doors into the church that was slowly being filled by guests. Damon knew what he was looking for.

"She hasn't arrived yet, didn't you know that brides are fashionably late?"

"I know, I just… can't wait to see her"

"You will soon" Damon clicked his fingers infront of Stefan's face to get his attention, Stefan faced him, "now do my tie"

"What are you thinking Elena? You're not getting cold feet are you?" Jenna asked her as she finished tying up the back of her wedding gown. Elena snapped out of her daydream back to reality.

"no I'm fine" she managed a smile, "just nervous" it was a lie, in fact she was beginning to feel hungry, and it didn't help that she was about to walk into a church filled with people.

"Elena? Are you sure you're ok?" Bonnie asked, Bonnie had obviously noted that Elena's eyes had grown darker and her skin paler. Elena looked at her and Bonnie gasped.

"Oh sorry. Hey I'm a little thirsty, can you get my drink bottle?"

"Sure" Bonnie grabbed Elena's red plastic drink bottle, it wasn't transparent so no one could see what she was drinking, even though Bonnie knew her and Stefan's secret, she didn't want to freak Jenna out.

Jenna went to her handbag and got something out, Elena suddenly realised what it was.

"Jenna is that a…garter?"

"Yes you need something borrowed, this was your Mom's, she wore it on her wedding day, and I caught it" she told her with a laugh. Elena smiled.

"Thank you" she said, a tear forming in her eye, she didn't think it was possible for vampires to cry, but she was.

"No problems" Jenna smiled back and bent down and put the garter around Elena's ankle and up to her thigh.

"So now you have something old" Jenna stood up and touched elena's dress sleeves, which were part of her mother's dress.

"Something new" Bonnie touched the corset part of the dress, which was brand new and custom made by Jenna.

"And now something borrowed, you just need something Bl…ouch" Jenna pricked herself on a broach she was getting from her bag and Elena smelled the blood immediately.

It all happened so fast. Elena's head whipped round in the direction of the blood, Jenna noticed Elena's black eyes and then her fangs. But before Elena could take a step to run towards Jenna, Damon was in the room, which was a separate building from the church, but still close enough nearby so that Damon and Stefan knew exactly where she was, and could therefore, step in quickly if she was in trouble.

Damon put himself between Elena and Jenna; which made a vampire mad, you should never stand in front of a vampire and her prey. Elena ran at Damon, knocking into him, trying to get around him to get to Jenna, but Damon was too strong, he was older, even though newborn vampires were known to be stronger than older vampires.

Stefan burst into the room and got Jenna and Bonnie out, then he came back. By that time Damon already had Elena mostly under control.

"Stefan I told you to stay at the alter, everything is fine now, plus you're going to jinx your own wedding"

"It already is" Elena spoke, her voice shaken. She was sitting on the chase at the other side of the room; Damon was standing in front of her. Elena waited for Stefan to be mad at her for trying to kill Jenna and revealing herself, but the anger didn't come, only sadness. He came and sat next to her.

"No its not, don't say that"

"But I lost it, I almost killed Jenna, and now she thinks I'm a monster"

"No she doesn't" Stefan told her, Damon interrupted.

"if you want I can make Jenna forget, cause I gotta admit, you were pretty scary"

Stefan glared at him coldly,

"Ok sorry, just a suggestion"

Stefan took Elena's hands in his

"Look don't worry, this was a risk we knew we were taking, you're a vampire now, and you aren't going to not want blood, its in your instincts now"

"And no ones perfect, look at St Stefan here" Damon butted in once again, this time Elena gave him a cold glare

"What?"

"He's right, I'm not perfect, no one is, but you have a good heart Elena, how about we go together and explain everything to Jenna?"

"No I have to do this by myself"


	8. Forever?

Elena walked into the back of the church, Stefan beside her; Damon followed not far behind but kept his distance from his brother and his bride to be. Bonnie was standing by the doors of the church and Jenna was pacing. Elena knew she was going to dread what was coming but she had to do it, she couldn't hurt her family anymore.

"Jenna I'm so sorry, I don't…I can't believe I did that, are you ok?"Elena waited for pure fear in Jenna's expression, but it didn't come.

"You're a vampire?"

"Yes. Jenna how do you know about vampires?"

"Your parents knew about vampires, I've always known they existed. How long have you.. been a vampire?"

"For almost a week, I accidently ingested some of Damon's blood and must have died, but Stefan gave me some of his"

"Stefan and Damon are vampires too?" Elena forgot that she hadn't told Jenna about Stefan and Damon, she glanced at Stefan, and then back at Damon, he smirked.

"Guilty" he added slyly

"Yes we are, but we don't harm people, not anymore, look, what happened today, its just because Elena is new and is craving blood, it wont happen again we promise" Stefan told Jenna.

"I am so so sorry Jenna, I feel so bad"

"its ok Elena, Stefan" she looked to each of them, "I'm still here, I've had to put up with Jeremy's drug habit, I'm sure I can put up with you being a vampire" Jenna told Elena, smiling warmly. After a family moment, Damon interupted.

"Come on lets get you guys married" Damon stepped forward and opened the church doors, "come on brother"

Stefan looked at Elena and she nodded to him,

"Go, I'll see you soon" she told him, squeezing his hand. Stefan followed Damon to the alter and waited for Elena.

Not even five minutes later the back doors opened again and everyone turned to see Bonnie and Jenna walk in. Their dresses were a deep crimson colour which matched the flowers and the men's ties and lapel roses.

The song that played when Elena began to walk in with Jeremy on her arm, was Train's _Hey Soul Sister_, which Elena and Stefan both loved at the moment, and Stefan always sang it to her, which drove her insane. Stefan smiles when he hears the song and lip syncs along with it, making Elena laugh.

For what was only about a minute, seemed like eternity for Elena, walking to Stefan, ironic for vampires, she thought. She finally reached Stefan and he took her hand from Jeremy's hold and kissed her cheek, nodding at Jeremy a silent thank you gesture.

Vows were swapped; Stefan was very traditional with his, adding suitable words that didn't seem like vampire puns, which had made Damon grin from ear to ear when he was writing them. And they requested not to have the ending 'til death do us part', because simply, death will never part them.

When the priest announced "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride", Damon pat his brother's back, Stefan smiled at his brother and kissed his new wife and soul mate.


	9. Soul Mates

**Authors note: This is probably the second last chapter of this story, or even the last, as i feel its right to end it here, i dont want to drag it on further than it needs to. Thank u for supporting my stories**

After the wedding Stefan took Elena back to a pre- booked hotel room so they could get changed and packed for their honeymoon. They had decided not to have a reception, as they were vampires and Elena didn't want everyone in the whole town to figure it out when she didn't eat anything, telling Jenna was hard enough. But Now that she did know Elena felt a sense of relief. But Jenna wanted to throw a party anyway.

"Are you ok?" Stefan sensed her agitation, he came up behind her and unzipped her dress and kissed her neck.

"I'm fine, I'm actually ok now that Jenna and Jeremy know" she told him, and stepped out of her wedding gown. Stefan put it in its plastic cover and hung it up in the wardrobe.

"That's good. So are you sure you don't want to go to the party?"

"No, they can celebrate, I don't feel like partying, I just want to be alone with you" she turned around and put her arms around his waist. Stefan kissed her forehead and hugged her back.

"Ok I've just got to confirm the plane for our honeymoon" Stefan told her and went to the bed side table to get his iphone.

"So we're going now?"

"Yes, as soon as we're ready, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, lets go, I need a break"

"Ok" Stefan dialled the airport.

Elena opened her eyes, she wasn't sleeping, but pretending to sleep for the air hostess' sake. Stefan was looking out the window, he was sitting in the isle and Elena was in the window seat.

"Hey, I think we're almost here" he told her

"Wow that was quick, I must have really been asleep" she smiled at Stefan and he smiled back, that was their inside joke.

"It's completely normal for you to sleep, you're new to this" This being a new vampire, he didn't want to say it too loud.

A few minutes later the cabin crew announced that they were about to descend into France. Stefan took Elena's hand and kissed it. Stefan hired a car and they drove up to the alps where they were going to be staying. Elena stared in awe out the window at the landscape as they drove by.

"It's amazing here" she looked over at her new husband and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"I'm glad you like it, its perfect weather for vampires, although I have to give you something"

"What is it?"

Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring that was very similar to his, a ring that let vampires walk in the daylight.

"Sorry I should've given it to you first thing, but I've had so many things on my mind with the wedding"

"That's ok, at least I have one now right, I wont burst into flames" she smiled at him and took the ring and put it on.

They arrived at the little chateau they were going to be staying at, and Elena gasped when she saw the view they were going to be seeing every morning.

"Its…" she was speechless

"Amazing? Fantastic? Breath-taking?" Stefan smirked

"Its all of those things, I cant believe we're staying here, how did you find this place?"

"I've stayed here before" he picked her up and carried her over the threshold, she giggled.

"With another girl?" she asked him, a little worried

"No with Damon"

"That's good" relieved, she kissed him and he took her to the bedroom.

A while later they were laying in each others arms naked in the huge luxuriously soft king size bed.

"I love you Stefan" Elena told him, kissing his bare chest.

"I love you too" he replied.

"I will love you forever"

"Ditto" he smirked

"You're my soul mate Stefan"

"Ditto" he laughed.

"Is that all you can say Mr?" she joked, she lay on top of him and kissed him, he smiled and kissed her back.

Elena and Stefan stayed in the French Alps for ten days, skiing, shopping and they made love every day. Their love grew stronger and stronger and their bond was unbreakable


	10. Home Sweet Home

Elena unlocked the door to her house and Stefan picked up her suitcase and carried it into the house.

"Glad to be home?" he asked her

"Yeah actually I am, even though our honeymoon was so wonderful" she smiled at him and kissed him. Jenna walked out from the kitchen and cleared her throat. Elena looked up.

"Jenna!" she runs and hugs her.

"Hey, how was the holiday?"

"Really good, but I'm glad to be home, I missed you and Jeremy"

"I better go and make sure Damon hasn't burnt the boarding house down" Stefan interupted their embrace

"Yeah you better" Elena goes back to Stefan and kisses him again and they part ways.

"You know you two are married, you will have to get your own house soon" Jenna told her once Stefan had left.

"I know, but I'm happy right now. So where's Jeremy?"

Stefan opened the front door of the Boarding House and walked inside.

"Damon? I'm home" He called, then he heard a slight noise and Damon entered, carrying a glass of scotch in his hand.

"The prodigal son has returned, how was the love fest?"

"It was amazing, and I wish we had stayed longer"

"So, why didn't you?"

"Elena wanted to come home, she missed her family"

"You do know that you and Mrs Salvatore are meant to get your own place right?"

"Yes I know, we will eventually, I'm looking"

"Or you could move in here, and we could all be one big happy family!" he smiled wide and downed the rest of the scotch in the glass.

"You'll get lonely won't you?" Stefan than realised something, "Damon, are you drunk?"

"No! Definitely not, that would be bad of me" he laughed, he was clearly intoxicated.

"Why are you drunk? What happened?"

"I'm fine don't you worry about me little brother" Damon slumped down into an arm chair, with his leg over the arm, and burped. Stefan picked up his suitcase and went upstairs to his room.

He turned on his computer, dumped his suitcase on his bed while it was warming up, put his clothes into the dirty clothes hamper for washing and then sat back down at his desk. He clicked to open the internet and into Google he typed "Houses for sale, Mystic Falls" and pressed enter.

Meanwhile Elena was unpacking her suitcase as well, and every now and then couldn't stop looking at the huge diamond ring Stefan had given her; it was clear diamond in the centre with small blue sapphires round the outside, the colour of her eyes. She thought about what Jenna had said, and realised it was true, one day soon she would have to move out of home, it wouldn't be a huge loss, she would always see Jenna and Jeremy, and her friends Caroline, Matt and Bonnie, speaking of the latter she would have to call them to tell them she was back from her honeymoon, but that would have to be later.

A few hours later Stefan called Elena and told her to meet him at the boarding house. She got out of her car and Stefan was standing there waiting for her with a big smile on his face.

"What's wrong, why are you so happy?" she asked him, kissing her husband and taking his hand.

"Come with me" They walked around the back of the main house until they came to a small cottage hidden partially in the woods but visible from the house.

"I've never seen this before; I didn't know there was a beautiful old cottage out here"

"Nobody knows about it but Damon and I, I come out here for some peace and quiet every once and a while"

They walk up to the front door and Stefan opens it. Elena steps inside to find a cosy and warm cottage fully furnished and modern, despite the exterior, and Elena couldn't believe her eyes, there were vanilla candles everywhere, her favourite, on every surface she could see, apart from the bed, which was a king size, and divided off from the rest of the cottage by a Japanese style divider that people use to dress behind.

"Oh My God" Elena was speechless; "did you do this Stefan?"

"Yes" he told her, smiling warmly, then he did something very unexpected and got down on one knee.

"Stefan what are you doing? We're already engaged and married you know"

"I know, Elena, will you move in here with me?"

Then she got down to his level and kissed him, "Of course I will"


End file.
